


Mirror Mirror

by bingeling



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack, Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/pseuds/bingeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the most Penguin-like of them all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://fallenangelsintrenchcoats.tumblr.com/post/6431151271) and also [this](http://oflights.livejournal.com/128997.html). With thanks to my favorite Skype window for assuring me it's not too stupid to post. <3


End file.
